


Why?

by Of_Nyon



Series: tf oneshots [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Regret, by gays for gays, haha megatron a lil bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Nyon/pseuds/Of_Nyon
Summary: He can’t forget. No matter how hard he tries to.





	Why?

Megatron was at war with himself. _Ironic_ , he scoffed, as he analyzed his current position.

Optimus was his enemy, that wasn’t new at all. Not to him, and not to anyone else.

They were _destined_ to fight one another, especially after that _stunt_ Optimus had done all those eons ago. They were _supposed_ to hate each other. Megatron was _supposed_ to hate Optimus.

So why did he still feel reluctant? Why did he feel his chassis tighten every time he struck a blow? Why did he look down at Optimus and hesitate?

_Why did he see Orion Pax?_

That hesitation was something Megatron found himself encountering again and again. And every time, his venting hitched, his chassis tightened, his arms trembled...

_He saw Orion._

...

He hated this.

He hated this... _vulnerability_.

He felt so _weak_. So _powerless_. _Useless_.

This isn't something that he should have to deal with! He was _over_ those stupid shenanigans. He was _over_ relationships and romance. He was _over_ Orion Pax.

This was their _destiny_ now. This was the _outcome_. This was their _future_ now.

There was nothing that could change it.

...And yet...  
Why did Megatron still love him?


End file.
